Kikyou got run over by a youkai and other songs
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Your favorite Christmas carols....Inuyasha style. Songs like: Have yourself a merry little sit, It's the most Inuful time of the year, Kikyou roasting over an open fire and many more!
1. Song 1

Kikyou got run over by a youkai and other Inufull hiliday favorites  
  
Discliamer: I do not own the song Grandma got run over by a reigndeer or InuYasha.  
  
Song 1: Kikyou got run over by a youkai  
  
Kikyou got run over by a youkai  
Coming home from the temple one eve  
You can say there's no such thing as demons  
but as for me and Inu we beleive  
  
She'd been stealing to many souls  
And we'd begged her to go  
So she left her bow and arrows  
And headed out into the woods  
  
When they found her the next mornin  
At the scene of the attack  
There wer arrows in her body  
And incriminatin' claw marks on her back  
  
Kikyou got run over by a youkai  
Coming home from the temple one eve  
You can say there's no such thing as demons  
but as for me and Inu we beleive  
  
Now were all so proud of Inu  
He's been takin this so well  
See him in there fighting youkai  
Getting sat and finding shards with Kagome  
  
It's much better without Kikyou  
All the people are happy  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we keep the jewel shard or send them back  
  
Kikyou got run over by a youkai  
Coming home from the temple one eve  
You can say there's no such thing as demons  
but as for me and Inu we beleive  
  
Now the jewel is on the table  
And Naraku is surely dead  
And a black candle  
That would just have matched the hair on Kikyou's wig  
  
I've warned all my friends and neighbors  
Better watch out for yourselves  
Or some fan fic writer  
Might write a song like this about you theirself  
  
Kikyou got run over by a youkai  
Coming home from the temple one eve  
You can say there's no such thing as demons  
but as for me and Inu we beleive  
  
A/N: This is just a silly little song I made up off the top of my head. What sog should I do next? Choices are:  
  
Kikyou roasting over an open fire It's the most Inuful time of the year O, Shikon Jewel Have yourself a merry little sit  
  
Review please!!!!  
  
Piekea Tyne 


	2. Song 2

Kikyou got run over by a youkai and other Inuful holiday favorites  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the first volume of How to Draw Manga IF my mom takes me to the mall today!  
  
Anyway all three reviews wanted Kikyou roasting over an open fire so here goes!  
  
Kikyou roasting over an open fire  
The wind scar nipping at your nose  
Owsuari carols being sung by Kagome  
And folks dressed up in fuedal time apparel  
  
They know that Inu's on his way  
He'll bring lots of punches and beatings on his way  
And every youkai's child is gonna spy  
To see if hanyou's really know how to fight  
  
And I'm offering this simple phrase  
To Naraku from one to ninety two  
Although it's been said many times many ways  
InuYasha's gonna kill you  
  
And I'm offering this simple phrase  
To Naraku from one to ninety two  
Although it's been said many times many ways  
InuYasha's gonna kill you  
  
Next time it's Have yourself a merry little...either sit or oswuari review and tell me! ((Plus tell me how to pronunce oswuari))  
  
Piekea Tyne 


	3. Song 3

Kikyou got run over by a youkai and other Inuful holiday favorites  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Here, by popular demand is....Have yourself a merry little sit  
  
Song 3: Have yourself a merry little sit  
  
Have yourself a merry little sit  
Let your body be heavy  
From now on all our troubles  
Will be in the dirt  
  
Have yourself a merry little sit  
Make Kagome's day  
From now on all our troubles  
Will be in the dirt  
  
Here we are in the olden days  
Unhappy shiny days of the jewel  
Faithful friends that are dear to us  
Gather near us once more  
  
Through the years  
We have been together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a rosary  
On Inu's neck  
And have yourself  
A merry little sit now  
  
Okay review please. What song should I do next? Either:  
  
It's the most Inuful time of the year All I want for Christmas is to kill Kikyou 


	4. Song 4

Kikyou got run over by a Youkai and other Inuful Holiday favs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Here is All I want for Christmas is to kill Kikyou. As requested by my friend Yumemomogatori.  
  
Everybody stops  
and stares at her  
Kikyou is back  
as you can see  
I don't know just who  
To blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!  
  
All I want for Christmas  
is to kill Kikyou  
to kill Kikyou  
I want to kill Kikyou  
  
Gee, If I could only  
kill Kikyou  
then I could be with you  
"Merry Christmas"  
It seems so long since I could say  
"Kikyou is dead"  
  
Gosh O gee how happy I would be  
If I could only kill Kikyou  
  
All I want for Christmas  
is to kill Kikyou  
to kill Kikyou  
I want to kill Kikyou  
Gee if I could only  
kill Kikyou  
then I could get  
Inu and Kagome together  
  
Another song done. Vote for the one you want next! I ran out of ideas though. 


	5. Song 5

Discliamer: I do not own anything  
  
A/N: Out of Christmas Carol ideas so here is a song i learned at camp. Not as funny but....here goes  
  
Inu  
  
When I was young I thought that wells were made for jumping in  
And every tree deep in a forest must hide an InuYasha  
And every priestess guarded a Shikon Jewel if one went to Japan  
But who beleives in Inu anymore?  
  
Inu is the many fans that want to kill Kikyou ((yes I know it's not  
grammatically correct))  
Inu keeps the fics alive to post and post again  
Inu is the love that stays when Inuyasha's over  
I do beleive in Inu, I beleive  
  
When I grew up, the grownups said I'd wake one day to find  
Inu was a childish game I'd have to leave behind  
Kimonos that would no longer fit  
And manga that I'd ignore  
I'd not beleive in Inu any more  
  
Inu is the many fans that want to kill Kikyou  
Inu keeps the fics alive to post and post again  
Inu is the love that stays when Inuyasha's over  
I do beleive in Inu, I beleive  
  
Though my childhood's far behind I've learned to my surprise  
Inu did not fade he only wears a new disguise  
A dog, a sit, a monk, a fox  
The courage to stand tall  
For Inu's the greatest hanyou of them all  
I do beleive in Inu  
for Inu's the greatest hanyou  
I do beleive in Inu  
I beleive  
  
Okay done!! Tell me what you think, please. *puppy dog face* I would doa Rudolph parody but someone already did that. MORE IDEAS PLEASE!!! REVIEW TOO!!! 


	6. Song 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: *slaps herself* HOW COULD I FORGET MY FAVRITE CHRISTMAS STORY OF ALL TIME????? *shrugs* I bet you want to know right?? Well get ready for.....Inu the hanyou  
  
Inu the hanyou was a grumpy angry soul  
With a sharp sword and a red haori  
and two ears like a dogs  
Inu the hanyou is a fuedal tale they say  
He was stuck to a tree but Kagome  
knows how he came to life one day  
There must have been some magic in that  
Old glass marble she found  
For when she placed it near him  
he began to bark around  
O  
Inu the hanyou  
was alive as he could be  
And Kagome says he could fight  
and swear just the same as you and me  
Slashetty slash slash  
Shashetty slash slash  
Look at Inu go  
Slashetty slash slash  
Shashetty slash slash  
Through the tons of demons  
  
Inu the hanyou knew  
the demons were many that day  
So he said  
"Let's run and  
get some shards  
now before I get killed"  
Down to the village  
with a sword in his hand  
Running here and there all  
Around the square saying  
Kill me if you can  
He lead then down the streets of town  
right to his half brother  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard Kagome holler 'SIT'  
For Inu the hanyou  
Had to hurry on his way saying  
"Don't you cry  
I''l be back from Kikyou some day"  
Slashetty slash slash  
Shashetty slash slash  
Look at Inu go  
Slashetty slash slash  
Shashetty slash slash  
Through the tons of demons A/N: He he he he. Evil aren't I. Review and I will post more tommorow. I need to get ready for Hurricane Isabel. I live in good ol' Gettysburg, PA right in her path. *gulps* But on the bright side NO SCHOOL TOMMOROW YAY! I am thinking about posting a Civil War YYH ficcie. ((AU of course)) Where Hiei accidentally kills his brother and runs away, claiming to have lost his memory. 


End file.
